


Why Are You Like This?

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [37]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Why Are You Like This?

It’s the first real argument you have ever had in the year you had been dating. He’s stubborn sometimes and it just annoys the shit out of you.

“I’m not going.”

“He’s your brother, Sam.”

“I don’t care. You know I don’t do well at these.”

“Well, just think of all the pockets you can pick.” You smile at him smugly.

“Ouch, you wound me.” Sam clutches his chest in mock pain. “Fine, I’ll get changed.”

You sit on the couch, ruining an otherwise beautiful gown, that Sam out of all people picked out for you. You fussed with the hem of the gown until he walked back into the room.

“You happy?” He spins around to allow you to check him out.

You swallow hard, you’ve only seen him dress up once and it did things to you, the same things it’s doing now. You stand up slowly and sigh audibly.

“What’s wrong now?”

“Why are you like this?” You sashay towards him.

“Like what?” You can tell he’s getting fed up.

“Fucking hot.” You push him up against the wall and begin to unzip his pants. You slip your hands down his pants and grab his already hardening cock.

“I thought we were supposed to be leaving.”

“Shut up, Sam.”

You pull him out and capture his lips in yours as you pump him. You can feel his moans against your lips and you relish in the fact that he’s putty in your hands. You let his pants pool around his ankles as you get on your knees.

“Babygirl, we have to go.”

“What was that, Captain?” You look up at him through your lashes.

“Oh, fucking Christ. Just make it quick then.”

“Of course, Captain.” You lick the tip of his cock and smile devilishly as he shudders. He grabs the back on your head as you begin to lick along his shaft.

“Mm, babygirl. You’re amazing,” he pants.

You want to take your time to tease every part of him, to focus on all of him, but you knew you should go as fast as possible. You pull back up and open your mouth and let him guide his shaft into your mouth. You twist your hand as you swallow him inch by inch. He bucks into your mouth and you pinch him to remind him not to be so rough. You drop your hand as you take all of him into your mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he moans. He lets go of your head and makes a series of sounds before trying to speak.

You pull back and take him in hand, knowing the shift will keep him from coming so quickly.

“Ba-Babygirl, I’m going to come and I don’t want to ruin that pretty little dress of yours.”

“Who says you’re going to get any of it on my dress?” You smirk before wrapping your lips around his shaft again.”

“Oh, Mary Mother of..fuck. Shit, damn…I’m…”

“Mmhmm.” Your words muffled by his cock. You could feel his cock throb as he releases his seed in your mouth and you swallow every bit. You pull away with a small pop.

“I don’t know if I can walk to the car, much less drive it.” He slides down the wall.

“That’s fine, I know how to get there.”

He grabs your face and kisses you passionately. “I love you,” he repeats over and over between his kisses.

“Mm, I love you too, Sam, but we have to go. You need help standing?”

“Maybe.”

“Always willing to lend a helping hand,” you chuckle.

“Fuck you,” he groans as he takes your han


End file.
